Two faced and undercover
Story of their meeting is located here: http://slaveofcartoons.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d20p1w2 Due to financial woes and a terrible past that hasn't been quite fully explained Mocha is in upmost debt to Mr. Chris Mclean. As his payment in return, he took this advantage to position the girl as one of his personal interns, in the need of fresh meat. Her daily tasks would be: to retrieve his paper, sort files, make phone calls, and any other nonsense he could think to torment the poor frantic girl. Also being the coffee delivery girl for the entire crew. She was officially given the nickname "Mocha" since no one exactly knew what her real name was, and the fact that she was constantly making Mocha run's for Chris. Which is what she still uses today. As the months went by Chris's sadistic attraction began to grow even more fervently than ever. The fact that he could control her with to his whim may have been the case. He became aggressive and possessive towards the aquamarine haired girl every time she gazed into his eyes with fear. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and announced to her that she was his and his alone. Meaning that basically she was his girlfriend. Though Mocha would never admit that and still protests constantly to him that they aren't. Totally opposed to the age difference. She even continued dating as a retaliation. And with every relationship she had, it was destroyed thanks to him. As he would threaten Mocha with constant black mail that his other interns would research. Any guy that makes a pass on his girl gets the beat down of the century. The lovable camper we all know isn't exactly quite what she seems. The reason for even being on the show was due to chris's dastardly schemes. The fact that they were even making a Total drama Island Take II made his skin crawl and what was even worse was the fact that Daphne was the host. He couldn't believe it wasn't him they choose. He wanted revenge and to do that he would have to get some dirt and destroy the system on the inside. What better way than to place his favorite two faced girl on the show? Since her acting abilities and experience in snooping was highly skilled thanks to being a student at a prestigious art school. She was perfect for the job. Constantly he checks up on Mocha with a video phone that he gave her before her departure. Making sure she doesn't fall in love with any campers or retaliates. It includes: a data chip that allows her to take photo's of files, a USB device that downloads data that might be useful to him, and the Total Drama Island theme music ringtone to notify that he needs to speak to her. He even somehow hacked into the camera's just in case. He has become so obsessive thats literally become his addiction. She has become his favorite past time.